custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Takea
The Takea were a species of territorial shark-like Rahi. History The Takea species were originally created by Makuta Vamprah using viruses and Liquid Protodermis to be one of the species to inhabit the Matoran Universe. Due to their tolerance for multiple environmental conditions, Takea were widely distributed across the Matoran Universe in aquatic ecosystems. Over the course of several years, the species revealed themselves to be a predatory and ill-tempered breed of Rahi, dominating most aquatic food chains. Sharing an ecosystem with various other aquatic species, the Takea came to develop a natural rivalry with the Tarakava, often coming into confrontation over territory and feeding habits. In Metru Nui, the Takea population was known to have taken up residence in the Silver Sea, sometimes drifting inland into the canals of Ga-Metru and frequently being exhibited in the Archives. Across the island, fishing practices were considered illegal and unproductive, thereby allowing the Takea population to flourish. Following the Great Cataclysm, several of the Ga-Metru waterways became polluted, forcing the Ruki population to migrate across the Silver Sea and into an ocean current that brought them to the island of Mata Nui. Following the schools of smaller fish, so too did a population of Takea migrate to the island. Having completed her quest to locate the Kanohi masks of power scattered around Ga-Wahi, Toa Gali notably came into conflict with an especially aggressive Takea. After a brief confrontation, the Toa of Water was known to have used her Kanohi Pakari to wrestle with the specimen before throwing it clean out of the water and continuing on her way. Following the Battle of Bara Magna and subsequent Reformation of Spherus Magna, the majority of the Matoran Universe's Takea population was evacuated onto the surface of a new world, though several colonies remained trapped in aquatic depths or otherwise attracted to stranded prey. Seeking to rescue the species once more, Toa Hagah Gaaki was known to be instrumental in transporting clusters of Takea from the decaying Matoran Universe, allowing them to flourish in the coastal biomes of Spherus Magna. Pit Takea In the years after the Great Cataclysm, an abundant concentration of Takea based around the Voya Nui came to inhabit the colder depths of the Pit. Mutated by radiation leaking out of a fissure in the Great Spirit Robot, these Takea came to organize themselves under the command of Barraki Pridak, accepting the former Pit Prisoner as their alpha and performing tasks on his behalf. For 1000 years, this particular Takea population harassed the Matoran of Mahri Nui and dominated the Pit ecosystem, roaming the deepest depths and preserving energy. With the Matoran launching a submersible craft into the open ocean, however, Pridak mobilized the Takea Army and instructed them to destroy the craft, leaving its Matoran occupants adrift in the current. Taking all four of the explorers captive, Pridak began interrogating them, throwing a Ta-Matoran named Sarda to the Takea after refusing to give a satisfactory answer. Knocked off-course by Toa Lesovikk, however, the Takea were scattered by powerful currents of Air. With conflict eventually escalating into the Siege of Mahri Nui, the Takea Army were known to have formed a blockade around Mahri Nui, denying the Matoran residents access to their Airweed until the location of the Kanohi Ignika was made clear to the Barraki. With the arrival of the Toa Mahri complicating the situation, two hundred Takea sharks were known to have confronted Toa Matoro. With Pridak commanding a full assault upon the Toa of Ice, the attack was halted by an army of reanimated carcasses, which were reanimated by Matoro's Kanohi Tryna. Besieged by legions of half-decomposed marine carcasses tearing into their numbers, the Takea Army was forced to withdraw. Following a series of brief conflicts with the Toa Mahri, the Barraki gradually began to crumble beneath the weight of their own internal defects, with the six warlords discovering that there was a traitor amongst their number. Separated from their armies, the Barraki would soon come into conflict with Makuta Teridax, who was inhabiting a Maxilos Drone unit. With Mata Nui's health deteriorating, Pridak commanded the entirety of his Takea Army to swarm the Makuta. Flanked by legions of Keras Crabs, Venom Eels, Manta Rays, Underwater Insects, and Giant Squid, the Takea Army aided in damaging Teridax's robotic form before assaulting the Toa Mahri, who had reclaimed the Kanohi Ignika. With Toa Matoro venturing off to use the Mask of Life and restore Mata Nui to life, the remaining Toa fought to repel the armies of the Barraki, killing many Takea in the process. With Matoro sacrificing his life in the Universe Core, the Ignika teleported the rest of his team to Metru Nui, leaving the Barraki to turn on each other and compelling their armies to enter a frenzy. Abilities and Traits Considered by many Rahi experts to be an apex predator at or near the top of their marine food chains, Takea have been known to regulate the populations of species below them, often inhabiting the deeper expanses of ocean. As a solitary breed of Rahi, Takea tend to hunt alone, gliding through the water with little body movement and little hydrodynamic noise. They typically feed by suction or biting their prey, using their jaws to inhale smaller Rahi and their serrated teeth to assault larger quarry. The species is known to feed on an abundance of smaller Rahi, their diet spanning across notable species such as Ruki fish, Gadunka, and Hahnah Crabs. Takea also have a very acute sense of smell that allows them to detect blood in the water from mio away. Some of the most abundant Rahi in marine ecosystems across the Matoran Universe, the Takea population initially outnumbered all other marine species when it was first introduced into the Southern Continent and Southern Island Chain biomes. Despite their initial overpopulation, Takea have adapted to living in a wide range of aquatic habitats and at various temperatures. Typically, however, the species tends to inhabit deeper waters and travel the ocean floor, though specimens have been known to venture into shallower waters in search of prey. Takea belong to a genus of Rahi that have skeletons made of cartilage and especially dense scales. They breathe through a series gills located on either side of their bodies and possess multiple rows of teeth, which can be extended to enhance the range of their bite. See Also *Takea Building Instructions (Page 68) Category:Rahi